Sword Art Online: Karjin adventures
by ExtremeOriginal
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are in a new world, with knew enemies, and a new cause. See what happens in the adventures of karjin.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, what is this? Extreme is writing a boring old SAO fanfic? Boo! Wait? You mean there's romance? A little more interesting, but I still don't wanna read. Wait, you mean he's not alone doing this? That's right! This is my idea, a chain fanfiction. So here's how this works, I write the first chapter, and the second chapter will be written by a different person, and the third chapter will be written by me if we don't get anyone else to join in. So keep asking to join us and I'll find a way to contact you. But, I want to clear something up, the name is karjin, pronounced car-yin. Not car-jin. So let's start it out with a good old real world part right here. Enjoy with the first chapter.

I lay here, wondering why I love her so much, but I never have been able to tell her why. I mean, Asuna is great, but why do I love her? I continued to think this way until I saw her walking towards me, and I just feel that love again. Today we are spending the day together, and she said she wanted to just walk around. After we got done for the day, I went into my room. I heard my nervegear going off. It was the sound indicating something was downloaded. It was a new game called Karjin. It was definitely a strange sounding game, but I supposed I would try it. I jumped in, and I saw a bright world of forests and swamps and all sorts of landscapes. The avatars seemed similar to SAO's. It was definitely going to be a wild ride for anyone who wanted to play this game. But something didn't seem right. I looked at my menu to see if I was right. Phew, the logout button was still there. Those nightmares of SAO still haunt me sometimes. I was walking around for quite a while, when I noticed a familiar avatar in the over world. "Asuna? Why are you in this game?" I looked at her with a questioning look. "I could ask the same for you, Kirito-kun." She replied, slightly flustered. "Well, I just saw it WS downloaded, so..." I trailed off, it seemed as if she was paying attention to something behind me. I turned around, and I saw this huge creature, and I had remembered that I had no weapon. "This isn't go-" I was cut off by the huge creature hitting me with its giant arm and sending me flying. I was knocked into a shack where I picked up something. I seemed to be a small knife. I took it, and went reeling back to the monster, where it seemed to be slower in a thick forest. Then I wondered where Asuna went. I looked around, and saw that she was behind me with a sword. She got lucky, I guess because she went for a first strike, and hit. She didn't kill it, but knocked it down to very low health. I ran atop the trees, and attacked with the knife around the eye of the creature. It did a good amount of damage. Asuna struck one more time to the beast and killed it finally. After the battle was over, we decided to get off. But when we hit the log out button, it brought us to a small town within the game. Asuna looked at me worried. "Its happening again." She said as she broke into tears.

Later on we camped out under the stars and he was calmer. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. As I started to fall asleep, I realized why I loved Asuna so much. Its because she's the only thing that keeps me from giving up. From letting go of everything. But now, we need to get through this game again. But its different this time. We will do this.

Holy hot damn! That was a good one for me. I hope you enjoy my new project idea. Next chapter, you'll get to see a new writer, and she's pretty cool to me. Well, chapter two, is coming soon. Leave a review, and tell me if you guys wanna join our project. Anyone can. So hit me up on twitter or something. Until next time, Cya.


	2. Chapter 2: the shack

Hey! I'm the second chain fiction writer! I'm Sally! This is one of the best fictions I've ever done and it was started by the wonderful extreme! I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the beautiful sun shinning on me and Asuna. She was so peaceful in the morning sun. I slowly got up careful to not wake Asuna then explored around to find a house or shack. We needed food and water. After a bit of walking I finally found a odd looking house. I decided to get Asuna before entering. I ran back and found her still asleep. I woke her and brought her to the house. She walked slowly inside and looked around. I checked the cabinets and there were canned foods. Starring into my eyes she says so softly "let's explore before we become stuck in this house too." We walked outside and into the forest. The dark tree leaves turned to bright rainbow leaves. Everything looked so beautiful with the sun shining through the trees. I looked over at Asuna and he was just as beautiful. " Asuna I need to tell you something." "Yes, Kirito-kun?" I look deep into her eyes. "I love you." She responds to me with a soft kiss on the lips. We walked back to the house. We must have been out there for longer than I thought because it was very dark. "Let's sleep." Asuna nodded and layed down on the very uncomfortable bed. I layed down next to her and fell asleep. I woke up to a scream. Asuna wasn't with me. I immediately Jumped up and grabbed the knife I had found the day before. "I'm coming!" Running in the direction of the scream I heard another and ran faster. When I finally got there Asuna's Heath was low. She had been fighting some creature I couldn't name. I went for an attack but was smacked away by the creatures hand. Out of nowhere I see Asuna strike the creature once more doing slight damage.

Hey guys, Extreme here! I hope you enjoyed my friend/partner in crime. So she'll be back for chapter four if we don't get anyone else. Which is why I encourage you to join in! Just send me a pm, or a tweet, or just leave it in the review, I'll let you guys in on it if I think it'll work. But until next time, Cya.


End file.
